


Nobody Said How Hard It Would Be

by serenitymeimei



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x02. Audrey should have known better. In her world there were no guarantees, no promises that everyone would get a happy ending. She shouldn't have been surprised that she was no exception to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Said How Hard It Would Be

* * *

Like most stories, it all started with a kiss.

It had been almost a week since Duke came to her with vital information about the Hunter. Five days since she rode back to The Gull in silence with Nathan at her side. One hundred twenty four hours since she made the conscious decision to push her partner, the man that she loved, away for his own good and it was absolutely killing her.

Audrey should have known better. In her world there were no guarantees, no promises that everyone would get a happy ending. She shouldn't have been surprised that she was no exception to that.

“Audrey,” she heard Duke call as he made his way up her stairs, “you home?”

She hadn't bothered replying. Instead, she continued clutching her glass of lukewarm wine, just barely staving off the chill as she watched the sun dip below the horizon and waited for him to appear. She'd been sitting in her chaise lounge for hours, hating herself, just barely managing to hold back her tears. Nathan deserved so much better than this, than falling for someone so hard, loving them, only to have them ripped from him before they even got a chance to really know one another. He deserved better than _her_ and she was determined to give him a chance at a normal life. She just hated that it had to come to this.

Duke's footsteps grew closer, shuffling to a stop once he hit the landing and spotted her, “Hey, there you are. You skated right by earlier before I could say hello-”

Audrey's throat tightened and her lower lip quivered the slightest bit, the last of her willpower about to break.

“-and I didn't know what you'd want so I brought a little of everything. Well, that's a lie. I brought the specials that didn't sell out today, but it's the thought that counts, right?”

Sniffling softly, Audrey wiped her sleeve against her eyes self-consciously before looking up at him, “You brought me dinner?”

His face softened. 

She watched as he set down two plastic bags full of familiar take-out cartons from downstairs before making his way over to her. There was just enough room for him to sit on the edge of the chair, his thigh warm against her hip, and as pitiful as she felt she willed herself not to look away. He cupped the side of her face, his large palm soothing back her wind blown hair in a motion that was so sweet it made her heart ache.

“Why are you up here all alone?” he whispered softly, “Aren't you supposed to be off with lover boy making up for lost time?”

She could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood, to make her laugh, but at the mention of Nathan she looked down. Audrey focused on a dark spot of wood near the railing, cursing silently as she felt a hot tear slip from the corner of her eye. It trailed halfway down her cheek before meeting his thumb, lost beneath his touch. It had been a long time since she'd felt this guilty, heartbroken, like she was completely alone. Except, that wasn't true anymore, not since she arrived in Haven. She still had Duke, still trusted him despite his trouble, and knew that he had changed the moment that they met. He wasn't his father, despite Nathan's insistence that he couldn't be trusted, and he never would be.

“What did that idiot do?” he asked, slightly outraged, “Did he break your heart? Because so help me God, I will march right over to that sorry excuse of a house of his and punch him right in the face.”

Despite herself, Audrey chuckled, blinking away another tear, “No, I broke his.”

Duke's forehead furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean you broke his heart? What the hell happened? I thought for sure you two would be off making a whole passel of little mascots for the station the first chance you got.”

She'd blame it on the cold breeze later but her cheeks flushed at the insinuation of being in bed with Nathan, even as she felt that last little part of her break inside. She shook her head, at a loss for words, and leaned helplessly into his hand. Duke must have caught on that she couldn't or just didn't want to talk about it, because it was only a few moments later that she felt her glass being plucked from her grasp right before being pulled into his embrace.

Audrey melted into him, a sob silently wracking her body. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her so tightly that she almost couldn't breath. It was worth it though. She felt safe and loved, and almost every other comforting Disney movie feeling that she'd only ever experienced a few other times in her life. It made her comfortable enough to bury her face in the crook of his neck and cling to the front of his jacket, riding out her grief until her breathing began to slow and her skin felt hot and tight.

Slowly, after taking a few deep breaths, she gathered herself and leaned back. She should have been embarrassed, and on some level she was, but the moment that she saw the concern in his eyes it melted away. Duke would never judge her. Sure he poked and prodded and made fun every chance he got, but he rarely ever meant it, not when it really mattered. 

And, it was that moment- as he busied himself with wiping away her tears and a foghorn sounded in the distance- that she realized just how much she'd come to rely on him, his friendship and support. Without thinking, Audrey leaned forward and pressed her lips against his in the lightest caress. She felt him freeze in surprise, the tips of his fingers digging reflexively into her scalp, before he finally responded. His mouth moved tentatively beneath hers, just enough to lean into her, to nibble at her bottom lip before she pulled away. Leaning her forehead against his, she slid her hands up his chest until they rested on either side of his neck, her thumbs rubbing against the corner of his jaw. 

She shouldn't have done that. It should have been Nathan, should have been his lips against hers, his company that she sought at the end of the day. Audrey had been selfish, but she was too emotionally exhausted to really care. She would deal with the fallout later, after tugging him inside to share the food that he'd brought and watch whatever mindless, cheesy movie that was playing on the Syfy channel to silence the loneliness in both of their hearts.

Like most stories, she knew how it started- with a kiss, comfort between friends- but only time could tell how it would end.

They were equally alone in the world and if they were going to make it through this damn war they had to stick together. No matter what.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I tried for nearly two weeks to write some S3 Audrey/Nathan fic and nothing... then this happened. The muse gets what she wants apparently, even if I don't always agree, lol. With that said, I'm insanely in love with this. I get the impression that Duke and Audrey are going to need each other a lot more this season than they ever have in the past, and I'd really love to see them get a chance to explore their friendship. I can't wait for the rest of the season!


End file.
